Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{18}{30}$
There are several ways to tackle this problem. What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 18 and 30? $18 = 2\cdot3\cdot3$ $30 = 2\cdot3\cdot5$ $\mbox{GCD}(18, 30) = 2\cdot3 = 6$ $\dfrac{18}{30} = \dfrac{3 \cdot 6}{ 5\cdot 6}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{18}{30}} = \dfrac{3}{5} \cdot \dfrac{6}{6}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{18}{30}} = \dfrac{3}{5} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{18}{30}} = \dfrac{3}{5}$ You can also solve this problem by repeatedly breaking the numerator and denominator into common factors. For example: $\dfrac{18}{30}= \dfrac{2\cdot9}{2\cdot15}= \dfrac{2\cdot 3\cdot3}{2\cdot 3\cdot5}= \dfrac{3}{5}$